A Painful Reunion
by jchaining
Summary: In the aftermath or tragedy, Brenda has not seen the team for 6 months. But when Gabriel goes missing, will their reunion and search for one of their own reunite the Major Crimes family?


Hey everyone bear with me on this one. Its a story I've had in mind for years! So up to a year ago, something happened during one of the cases and it caused Brenda to quit and the team to split completely apart. Flynn is back at Robbery Homicide. Provenza is on the verge of leaving, and everyone is on the outs from one another. They have all tried to get in touch with Brenda but nothing will bring her back. (I need to figure out what happened, Im thinking I will write that they lost a victim on the job, a kid or something traumatic that none of them could bear because it was their fault) Now, however, Gabriel has gone missing on a job and Flynn calls Brenda, telling her they NEED her so they can find Gabriel. She agrees to come but only because of how much she still cares for Gabriel. Will their reunion bring the team back together? I want to use this to tell the full story of how much the team cares for one another and how they are a family united under Brenda.

FLYNN: Chief, don't hang up I'm not trying again. Gabriel's missing, and we need you to help us find him. Please just come for a short while! Chief? We don't have much time for this-

BRENDA: I'm on my way. I'll be there in twenty minutes (She hangs up. The next scene we see her out of her car and running into Parker Center. Flynn stands and walks quickly over to here. Sanchez stares on and stands too as all members of the team share glances. Pan shot to Gabriel's empty chair.)

BRENDA: Flynn, what the hell happened? (There should be an embrace between Brenda and her team but their split was too hard. Brenda is acting as if nothing happened and she acts cold towards them)

FLYNN: Good to see you too. (she gives him a look) (he backs down) We were tracking someone down, a few of these drug cartels, and I rounded one corner with Sanchez and Gabe went around the other. We took down one of the three but not the others. We looked all around the building for Gabriel and we called him- Its like he dissappeared into thin air.

BRENDA: Well unless 2 drug cartels also vaporized I'm betting they took him somewhere yes (she asks this condescendingly)?

FLYNN: That's the Hope (responds, irritated with her snapping at him) But chief we dont now that he isnt- (She cuts him off).

BRENDA: Don't you dare tell me he could be dead because he is NOT. We are bringing him home, Tonight and then I will go back home and y'all will go on with your lives like we were earlier today, got it?...

FLYNN: Yes Chief...

BRENDA: Tao, Sanchez what do you got for me?- (They look at one another, there is such an elephant in the room at this reunion. Flynn gives a nod and Sanchez starts to speak. They go over a series of clues they've gotten.)

BRENDA: Phone call for ransom or bargain?

Tao: None, chief... and that's not good is it?

BRENDA: (growing more and more irritated) We don't know yet, do we? Alright, I'm gonna be in my-in the office looking this over and if there is ANY change let me know, even the smallest one. What we have now, not near good enough. We are finding him NOW do y'all hear me?

ALL: (in seperate mumbles) Yes Chief. (She goes into the office and Sanchez follows her. Provenza stops him)

PROVENZA: Sanchez, we find Gabriel, THEN we deal with her and bringing her back in alright?

SANCHEZ: With all do respect Lietuenant, I am talking to her NOW, because if we wanna find Gabriel, we have to be able to work together. with our WHOLE damn team. (Povenza lets him go and Sanchez bursts in the door)

SANCHEZ: What the hell was that?

BRENDA: (startled and fumbling for words) Detective you will not talk to me that way-

SANCHEZ: I can talk to you however I want remember? Youre not my commanding officer anymore. You want to talk back to me, come back to the team.

BRENDA: We're not discussing this-

SANCHEZ: YES, we are (he slams his hands on her desk, speaking quietly to her, gritting his teeth). Gabriel is gone because we have been all out of whack. Without you, we don't have what we used to have! We're not- we're not a team! Because we were, we used to be the best, and now we can't even find one of our own, and it doesn't even feel like I've lost a best friend. Just feels like we're looking for any old person, and that's on you-

BRENDA: We are NOT looking for ANY person sanchez we are looking for-

SANCHEZ:I KNOW! That's my god damn point! I am sorry about what happened, but it was 6 months ago, and now its done and you need to put our team back together.

BRENDA: Its not my responsibility to-

SANCHEZ: It IS your responsibility. You knew that when you joined our team. You knew the risks on your part and all of ours, and were willing to accept those risks. When I got shot three times on the damn roof of a mall you were all there for me, YOU held me all the way until they forced you out of the surgery room. You all did all you could to save me because we were a team, we would have NEVER let this happen to gabriel if you had been here. So get with the program, chief! (he goes out of the room as she calls after him but he dissappears down the hall. Brenda sits in her desk, holding back tears and trying to maintain composure as her old team looks in on her...)


End file.
